Annika et Miraculous
by okakopa
Summary: Marinette connait le secret d'Adrien et vice-versa. Tout semble aller pour le mieux mais la menace du Papillon se fait de plus en plus dangereuse tandis qu'Annika, impulsive aux tendances violentes, la cousine de Marinette fait son apparition en même temps que Taglia, une fille masquée en combinaison de motarde surentraînée aux combats rapprochés.
1. Prologue : Révélations

Le papillon akumatisa Tom Dupain, le père de Marinette. Ce dernier s'était énervé suite à un concurrent jaloux qui tentait d'entacher sa réputation depuis plusieurs semaines. Il devint alors Evil Baker et pu transformer tout ce qu'il touchait en pâtisserie. Ladybug en fit une affaire personnelle, ce qui troubla profondément Chat Noir. Ensemble, ils réussirent à vaincre Evil Baker et à capturer l'akuma qui était venu se loger dans le rouleau à pâtisserie du boulanger.

Les boucles d'oreille de Ladybug et la bague de Chat Noir se mirent alors à clignoter en cœur. Ladybug s'apprêta à partir quand Chat Noir la retint par le poignet et lui dit simplement "Reste".

Ladybug se mettait alors à faire son spitch habituel sur l'importance de conserver leur véritable identité secrète quand Chat Noir fit une chose inhabituelle. Il ne parti pas de son côté, déçut et la queue entre la jambe.

Non. Il embrassa Ladybug.

Surprise, Ladybug ne le repoussa pas et répondit au contraire avec tellement d'ardeur qu'elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était détransformée que quand Chat Noir se décolla d'elle pour s'écrier "Marinette ?" Ladybug, redevenue Marinette, resta figée ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il était impossible de nier l'évidence. "Non, non, non c'est un cauchemar".

Chat Noir s'avança vers elle, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et lui répondit calmement "Regarde moi bien" Et c'est ce que fit Marinette. Elle observa Chat Noir comme elle ne l'avait jamais observé auparavant et la vérité plus que criarde lui sauta aux yeux. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts en amande, tous ces traits qu'elle avaient si souvent regardés avec amour. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Chat Noir se détransforma sous ses yeux.

C'était désormais Marinette et Adrien qui se trouvaient face à face. "Comment est-ce possible ?" murmura Marinette. "Je ne sais pas" répondit Adrien.

Ils restèrent immobiles, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux dans un silence devenant pesant. Adrien éclata alors de rire. Marinette le regarda, troublée par l'attitude du jeune homme puis partit à son tour dans un interminable fou rire. Adrien passa ses bras autour de la taille de Marinette et l'enlaça comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui file plus jamais entre les doigts.

Au fond, ils avaient toujours su qui se cachaient derrière les masques mais avaient finalement préféré se courir après dans un chassé croisé endiablé.

Désormais, ils s'aimaient et avaient toute la vie devant eux, c'était ça qui comptait.

Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini pour autant avec le mystérieux Papillon ...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bonne journée qui commence

Le lendemain, Marinette sourit en ouvrant les yeux.  
Elle avait enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager son secret qui commençait à peser trop lourd pour une seule paire d'épaule. La jeune fille n'était pas tout à fait sûre de la nature de sa relation avec Adrien alias Chat Noir, mais elle avait au moins trouvé un confident dans toute cette histoire.  
Marinette se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Ses deux couettes étaient toutes défaites, elle retira les élastiques rouges déformés et démêla sa tignasse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refaire ses fidèles couettes, elle déposa son regard sur son reflet dans le miroir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas laissé ses cheveux lâchés ?  
De son côté, Adrien fut réveillé par Plagg qui réclamait son petit déjeuner : camembert sur tartine. Ecœuré par l'odeur du fromage, il s'habilla, mit le chapeau melon confectionné par Marinette (elle avait remplacé la plume de pigeon par une plume synthétique à cause de ses allergies) et s'engouffra dans la luxueuse limousine qui l'emmenait chaque matin à son collège. Il posa son visage contre le froid de la vitre et il pensa aussitôt à elle.  
Nino, au courant du béguin de son ami pour la super-héroïne, lui posait chaque jour la même question : "Pourrais-tu aimer n'importe quelle fille sous prétexte que c'est Ladybug ?". Adrien ne savait jamais quoi répondre et s'empressait de changer de sujet. Mais maintenant, il savait : oui. Ladybug était déterminée, intelligente, débrouillarde. Il savait désormais qui se cachait sous le masque de sa bien aimée et n'en était que ravi.  
Regardant le paysage défilé lentement, Adrien ne reconnu pas tout de suite la jeune fille qui marchait mais elle retint son attention. Plissant les yeux, il comprit finalement qui s'agissait de Marinette.  
\- Arrêtez la voiture s'il vous plait, cria Adrien au chauffeur.  
Ce dernier freina brusquement et Adrien s'empressa d'ouvrir la vitre de la limousine pour appeler Marinette. Surprise, elle se retourna et ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme.  
\- Je te dépose quelque part ? Demanda Adrien avec un clin d'œil malicieux.  
\- Euh oui j'allais au collège, enfin tu le sais puisque toi aussi tu y allais surement hein ? Euh ... ça va sinon ?  
Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la maladresse typique de sa camarade. Bien qu'un peu gauche, c'était avant tout une fille dévouée, honnête et qui n'avait pas peur de remettre Chloé à sa place quand celle-ci franchissait les bords.  
Il ouvrit la portière et invita Marinette à monter à bord de sa limousine plus spacieuse encore qu'elle ne le paraissait de l'extérieur.  
\- Tu n'as pas à être timide avec moi my lady, lui chuchota Adrien.  
Marinette se détendit peu à peu et vint se blottir contre le jeune homme. Elle remarqua alors qu'il portait son chapeau.  
\- Comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre ? Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle qu'à l'attention d'Adrien.  
\- Et moi comment ai-je pu ne pas faire le rapprochement ?  
Ils sourirent tous les deux et restèrent silencieux, savourant le moment de tranquillité qui s'offrait à eux.  
Arrivés devant le collège, Marinette alla retrouver Alya, qui l'avait vu descendre de la limousine d'Adrien, comme tout le reste du collège d'ailleurs.  
Devant le regard pleins de sous-entendu de son amie, Marinette commença à rougir et à bafouiller quelques mots :  
\- Euh ... Salut Alya ! Je vais tout t'expliquer.  
\- J'y compte bien, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire complice.  
Reprenant peu à peu de l'assurance, Marinette baratina son amie en lui disant qu'Adrien était venu acheter des croissants dans la boulangerie de ses parents. Ses derniers absents, elle n'avaitt pas eu d'autre choix que de lui parler et qu'ils avaient par la suite commencer à discuter ...  
\- Et donc, termina Marinette, on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait des points communs et voilà !  
Accompagné de Nino, Adrien rejoint les filles et Nino se tourna vers Marinette :  
\- Fait attention, ce gars là est complètement obsédé par Ladybug, tous les jours il me parle d'elle "Je me demande qui c'est", "Elle est si belle", "Tu crois qu'elle aime les croissants ?".  
Tandis qu'Adrien vit ses joues s'enflammer, Nino, Alya et même Marinette éclatèrent de rire. Adrien donna une bourrade amicale à son amie et entraina Marinette vers la salle où le cours s'apprêtait à commencer.  
\- J'aime beaucoup les croissants.  
Les joues d'Adrien qui venaient tout juste de retrouver leur couleur d'origine, redevinrent rouge tomate devant la phrase de Marinette.  
\- Tu crois que moi, je n'ai pas remarqué toutes les photos de moi dans ta chambre quand la Marionnettiste voulait tes poupées ?  
Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de rougir tandis qu'Adrien produisait un petit rire diabolique qui ressemblait plus à un chat de gouttière agonisant au fond d'une ruelle.  
\- Nous sommes vraiment bizarre.  
\- Félin pour l'autre.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Annika

Huit ans plus tôt ...

\- Ça va faire mal papa ?

Une jeune fille d'environs sept ans, aussi asiatique que Marinette, regarde l'homme en face d'elle avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète Annie, au début, essaye seulement de parer les coups et dès que tu te sens à l'aise tu peux tenter de répliquer.

À peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il asséna sa fille d'un crochet du gauche, suffisamment lent pour qu'elle puisse l'esquiver mais suffisamment rapide pour que l'entrainement serve à quelque chose.

C'est avec une grande fierté qu'il la vit éviter les coups avec l'agilité d'un chat. Au bout d'un moment, la fillette tenta un coup de pied au ventre mais il lui saisit sa jambe et la fit basculer en arrière.

\- Alors ma chérie, besoin d'une pause ? Demanda l'homme narquois.

Elle ne répondit rien et tentant de cacher la douleur qui fusait dans le bas de son dos. Se relevant lentement, elle sortit tout à coup un taser d'une de ses poches, le dirigea vers son père et tira de sang froid.

D'abord choqué, il se convulsa de douleur, un sourire au lèvre.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, réussit-il à articuler.

Au fil des années, Annika Cheng fut surentrainée par son père et par des experts des arts martiaux. Si bien qu'à 14 ans, elle tenait plus du ninja que de la lycéenne lambda.

Lorsqu'elle eut 15 ans, beaucoup de choses changèrent pour la jeune fille.

Tout commença lorsque ses parents moururent.

\- Annika Cheng, voulez-vous rester à New-York et vivre chez votre grand-mère ou bien partir à Paris et vivre sous la responsabilité de Sabine Cheng, votre tante ?

Le choix se fit assez rapidement, presque de manière naturel. Sa grand-mère était une mégère qui vivait dans un taudis avec une bonne dizaine de chats. Et puis, elle n'avait plus rien à faire à New-York.

\- Vas pour Paris, lâcha-t-elle avec nonchalance.

\- Très bien, affaire suivante !

Dans l'avion, Annika regarda les nuages. Il n'y avait vraiment que les gosses de cinq ans pour y voir des voitures, des maisons, ou même des chiots … Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des boules de coton d'un blanc à vous filer la migraine.

Elle pensa à sa nouvelle vie qui commençait. Le notaire avait parler d'une cousine de son âge. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? C'était un nom niait … Marinette ! Rien qu'au nom cette fille sentait la chochotte à plein nez.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit sur le territoire français, Annika s'empressa de sortir de cette boite à sardines dans laquelle elle avait passé plus de 8h. Comment pouvait-on supporter cette entassement de gens transpirant comme des porcs, de bébés hurlant à vous percer les tympans et d'hôtesses vous demandant poliment de vous calmer avec un sourire aussi hypocrite que leur poitrine de bimbos.

Bref, Annika en avait par-dessus la jambe de l'avion.

Après avoir attendue un bon quart d'heure que sa valise apparaisse sur le tapis roulant, elle fit un croche-patte à un abrutit qui l'avait bousculé sans même s'excuser puis partit à la recherche de sa tante.

Elle finit par repérer une petite chinoise à l'air sympathique accompagnée d'un homme imposant au moins deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Entre le couple se tenait une fille de son âge arborant deux couettes et entre chaque le même air que la femme.

Ce fut cette jeune fille qui la vit en première. Elle vint s'avancer et toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres :

\- Annika ? Je suis Marinette, la fille de Sabine, ravie de te rencontrer.

Ne voulant pas se montrer trop hostile face à cette bonne humeur sur patte, Annika fit à son tour un faible sourire.

Les deux brunes se dirigèrent vers Sabine et Tom. Ce dernier fit un sourire encouragent - décidemment, cette Marinette avait de qui tenir – avant de déclarer :

\- Bon, ne trainons pas, je suppose que tu dois être épuisée Annika et que tu as hâte de te reposer avec le décalage horaire.

Sabine regarda sa montre, il était presque une heure du matin. Heureusement, nous n'étions que vendredi et sa nièce aurait tout le loisir de se reposer avant de découvrir son nouveau collège.

\- Bienvenue à Paris Annika Cheng.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la voiture des Dupain-Cheng et partirent en direction de la boulangerie familiale au cœur d'un Paris éternellement éveillé.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les cousines

Les parents de Marinette avaient transformé la banquette de sa chambre en lit pour qu'Annika puisse dormir de manière décente. Cette dernière avait décliné la proposition de sa cousine qui était prête à lui céder son propre lit.

A présent, Marinette était allongée sur son lit, le dos contre le mur et dessinait distraitement dans son carnet tout en observant du coin de l'œil Annika en train de s'activer à défaire sa valise.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

L'intéressée grommela un vague "Non merci" et Marinette ne la vit pas lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée par sa gentillesse sans limites.

En même pas cinq minutes, la valise était vide et les affaire de la jeune fille rangés dans un coin de l'armoire.

Cette rapidité intrigua Marinette car lorsqu'elle avait aidé sa cousine à mettre ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, celle-ci avait semblé assez lourde et ce n'était surement pas les quelques vêtements d'Annika qui en étaient la cause principale.

Que cachait donc cette fille ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Annika qui s'était approchée d'elle.

\- C'est quoi ce cahier ? Ton journal intime ?

Les joues en feu, Marinette referma brusquement son précieux et le cacha derrière son dos.

\- Je crois que ça veut dire oui, dit Annika, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tu parles d'Adrien dedans ?

Cette fois-ci, les joues de la jeune file passèrent du rouge tomate au rouge cerise.

\- Co-co-comment tu sais pour ...

Annika éclata de rire.

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu es comme ça. Pour répondre à ta question, disons que les photos de ce beau blondinet placardées un peu partout dans la chambre m'ont mis sur la piste et quand tu es allée aux toilettes, je suis tombé sur l'emplois du temps d'un certain Adrien Agreste. Le rapprochement n'était vraiment pas dur.

\- Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ?! s'étrangla Marinette.

\- J'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

Marinette ne répondit rien. Elle était outrée par le culot de cette fille.

Voyant la gène de la jeune fille, Annika s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- J'avoue que je suis allée trop loin, excuse-moi.

Marinette qui n'était pas rancunière, lui sourit et se mit à lui parler d'Adrien et elle en omettant les détails en rapport avec les miraculous. Voyant que sa cousine l'écoutait attentivement, elle enchaîna avec sa vie de collégienne en général.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Marinette eut fini, Annika avait noté une chose qui la titillait.

\- Et cette Chloé ? Tu ne te laisses pas faire ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre.

\- Cette fille se croit vraiment tout permis uniquement parce que son père est le maire ? Qu'elle aille se faire voir et qu'elle te fiche la paix.

Marinette regardait amusée la jeune fille dont les sourcils se rejoignaient presque tellement ils étaient plissés.

\- Tu es du genre bagarreuse n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fait pas, ça fait un mois qu'elle ne m'a pas faite de crasse.

Au même moment, la sonnette d'entrée retentit et la voix de Sabine tout de suite après :

\- Marinette, Adrien est là !

Annika, qui avait aussi entendu, alla s'asseoir avec désinvolture sur le bureau de Marinette.

\- Je vais donc rencontrer le mec sur le fond d'écran de ton ordi ?

\- Tu as aussi fouillé dans mon ... ! Mais ... !

\- Les mots de passe ne sont pas fait pour les chiens ma belle, rétorqua Annika en haussant les épaules.

\- Je t'en supplie ne m'humilie surtout pas devant Adrien j'y arrive très bien toute seule.

Marinette avait dit cette phrase sur un ton de supplication qui ne fit qu'amuser encore plus sa cousine. Visiblement, la situation lui plaisait.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ...

Tout à coup, la trappe qui donnait sur la chambre des filles s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un beau blond aux prunelles vertes.

Pas mal pensa Annika.

Adrien, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, se dirigea tout droit vers Marinette et l'enlaça.

\- Bonjour my lady.

Annika vit les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammer. Cette dernière se dégagea de l'étreinte du blondinet et se cogna le pied contre la banquette-lit.

Annika éclata de rire sans chercher à se retenir.

\- Au mon dieu c'est pire que c'que je pensais.

Jusqu'à présent trop obnubilé par sa lady pour remarquer une seconde présence, Adrien se retourna et découvrit une jeune fille semblable à Marinette avec des cheveux plus long et en bataille. Elle portait un tee-shirt vert My Chemical Romance, un pantacourt et des baskets noirs.

Gêné, Adrien se tourna vers Marinette :

\- Je n'avais pas vu que tu avais déjà de la visite.

Puis il s'avança vers Annika en lui tendant la main :

\- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Ignorant le geste amical du garçon, Annika répondit simplement :

\- J'ai vu ça.

Puis se tournant vers sa cousine :

\- Bon je te laisse, je vais faire du repérage.

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant la coccinelle seule avec son chaton.


End file.
